1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to various game systems and game programs such as a trading card game, role playing game, adventure game, and the like. In particular, aspects of the present invention provide a system and method for limiting access to shared content media items stored in a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Collectable card games, trading card games, board games, and massively multiplayer online role-playing games are an appealing genre of games because they combine collecting with strategic game play. Modern trading card games utilize a game console or personal computer to simulate collecting cards and playing the trading card game. The Internet provides the ability to play trading card games and board games online and has increased the popularity of trading card games and also rejuvenated the popularity of board games. Online trading card games are available for a multitude of subjects. In massively multiplayer online role-playing games a large number of players interact with one another in a virtual world in which the players assume the role of a fictional character and take control over many of the character's actions.
Current trading card games for portable platforms, such as the Marvel Trading Card Game, allow a player to purchase cards and build decks of cards that the player will use to play against other players via either a wired or wireless connection. Since these cards are already resident on the game cartridge inserted into the platforms, the same cards are available to both players in a game.
The Marvel game also supports online play that includes the ability to purchase additional cards that are not part of the baseline game on the cartridge. Each playing card will include a card image and additional text description that explains that specific card's effect, or modification, on the game. These cards may only be used for only play via a game server. The Marvel game allows a player to build a deck of cards offline, but the deck of cards may only be used for play via a game server.
In massively multiplayer online role-playing games, such as World of Warcraft, players interact with one another in a virtual world. Each player has an avatar that is the player's computer representation of himself or herself, and a description of the player's character. Each player explores the landscape in a persistent digital video game world, fighting monsters, performing quests, building skills, and interacting with non-player characters, and other player characters. The game rewards success with in-game money, items, experience and reputation, which allow the player to improve their skill and power.